


脐橙

by feudartifice



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feudartifice/pseuds/feudartifice
Summary: 如题 纯车
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 8





	脐橙

“哥哥，要射了。”在崔范奎耳边讲出这句话，崔范奎抓着他的腰的手指抓紧了，在腰侧留下指甲的痕迹，好像是在报复。然而不痛也不痒，反而觉得他这样可爱，最后一下一边吻着他耳朵，一边交代了出来。

在他身边躺下，腿交缠着，把环在他身上的手臂再搂紧。姜泰现直直地盯着崔范奎红扑扑的脸，刘海被汗沾湿，整个人好像被蒸熟的点心。崔范奎舍不得离开他的怀抱，还在往他身上黏。像吃不到软糖的小朋友，一边吻他的唇，一边黏黏糊糊地说，“还要……”

“哥哥这次上来好不好？”

“嗯？”崔范奎没懂，停下来在他身上乱摸的手，抬起眼睛看他。

“就是，哥哥坐上来，像我们之前看的那样，要不要试试。”

崔范奎爬起来，两条腿跪在他身体两边，一边用手扶着他的阴茎一边回头找位置。姜泰现看他迷迷糊糊的样子想笑，可是又怕他生气，使劲忍着。

“啊可以了。”大概是自言自语，根本没有在寻求姜泰现的意见，崔范奎慢慢坐了进去，好像和平时也没什么区别，可能等下动起来会有点累吧，崔范奎没多想就直接坐到了底。

“啊！”崔范奎感觉自己整个人都要贯穿了，差点支撑不住倒在姜泰现身上，毫无防备地顶到最深的地方，痛得崔范奎直吸冷气。

“还好吗？”

“嗯，没关系啦。”

“不是，我怕你技艺不精等下把我坐断了。”

崔范奎气得想打人，用拳头打姜泰现胸口，手感实在太好忍不住多打了几下。

“打够了吗，可以开始了吗？”

崔范奎有点怕怕的，他确实怕弄疼他，“那个，我是不是有点重。”

“没有，范奎哥像羽毛一样轻。”

崔范奎被他说得脸红，手扶着他的腰，“那你准备好了吗？”

掌握不好节奏和力度，只能小心翼翼地动一点然后看姜泰现的表情，动了几个来回之后大概知道了该往哪个方向用力。姜泰现开始感觉鲜血慢慢往他大脑上涌，恋人漂亮的身体，泛红的阴茎在柔软而雪白的肚皮挺着，向上可以看见清晰的肋骨和花瓣一样粉红的乳头，一上一下有节奏地掌控着，交合的地方发出淫靡的声音。崔范奎大概也知道了怎么动自己会更舒服，抓着床单嗯嗯啊啊地叫着。

姜泰现的手攀上他的胸口，一碰乳头崔范奎就会抖一下，姜泰现用大拇指在他乳头上揉搓着，通红像是要滴出血来。

“呜呜……不要碰……不要碰那里……啊……”崔范奎带着哭腔不自觉地发抖，好讨厌好羞耻，可是快感像电流一样一波又一波地窜过身体，像是上了瘾。

本来就没有锻炼的习惯，崔范奎体力也支撑不住了，腰哪里还有力气，胸口和后穴都被折磨着。姜泰现好像是要看他求饶的样子，崔范奎赌气般地坐着不动了。

姜泰现用力拍了下他的屁股，开玩笑地问他，“哥累了？”

想到刚才不自觉的发抖和四肢百骸的感觉，崔范奎把脸捂住，“姜泰现讨厌！说了不要碰那里！”

姜泰现把他的手拿下来，拉住他的胳膊把他压在自己身下，又揉他的胸口。

“累吗？”

没力气再跟他拉扯，崔范奎还是控制不住地发抖。一边忍着呻吟，不好意思地点头承认，“有点。”

崔范奎两腿环在他腰上，被他一下一下剧烈地撞到最深处，脚趾尖抓得紧紧的。

“哥哥第一次就做得很好，这样已经很不错了。没关系，我们以后有的是机会练习。”


End file.
